Xaki Yatsuki
'First Name' Xaki 'Last Name' Yatsuki 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' Zacky - this is because it is how his first name is pronounced 'Age' Ark 5 - 23 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0" 'Weight' 187 'Known Languages' English, Japanese, Spanish 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Xaki is a multi-layered complex individual. To describe his persnality it will take a few key points. First lets pick out his normal personality. Xaki has a shifted view on proper morals and what not due to growing up in the city of Kasaihana. He doesnt really have a sence of what is indecent and what is not. In fact most things many would consider vulgar he finds comical. He is often a happy person and tends to give off a friendly glow but will often use profanity even when speaking to children. It's not that he doesn't care, he just doesn't see anything bad in it. The other side to Xaki is the professional side. When he is tending his shop and stepping in for his employees he becomes a totaly new person. It is almost as if he sudenly gets a sence of vulgarity and corrects himself on it. He will not use any profanity (other than FXCK as its the name of the brand he sells) while engaging any customers. He also becomes this way when he is speaking to another salesman or business owner. Its almost like an instinctive switch whenever he is in the propper setting. Next layer is his fighter layer. This layer is all about how he acts when he is in a fight club fight. The most noticable change is his eyes. They will stay locked on his opponent and constantly scan him. the other thing is his cockyness goes through the roof. He will constantly be making jokes and laughing in the middle of a fight. He seems to find it more enjoyable this way. However, despite this joking nature, there is deeper layer this on that comes out if prodded just enough. When this side comes out the jokes stop, the kid gloves come off, and a true fighter spirit comes out. Xaki will often get real quiet and start dodging more attacks than often instead of blocking. His punches become more powerful and usually the fight ends soon after this personality comes out. The last few sides to him are more passive and tend to go by quickly rather than linger around to long like the others. This leaves them less noticable but in other ways they stand out easily. There is the way he become quiet and reclusive if something bothers him. There is also how he seams to always open to new people with a joke. Another is how he gets when he is around cars, you gotta see it to believe it. There are many little sides to him, each come out in their own way, but it's all a part of what makes Xaki, Xaki. 'Clan & Rank' - NA - 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Xaki is a shop owner. He owns a small shop in Distric 2 that sells his own clothing brand. The brand name is FXCK and the clothing is as vulgar as the name percieves. He made these clothes as a way to make fight gear such as shorts and shoes. However he decided to sell them to the public and try to make a profit off of them no matter how much a profit that may be. His dream is to eventually be able to put one of his shops on every street corner. *Owns 4 shops in District 1 ~ $15,000 monthly *Owns 4 shops in District 2 ~ $20,000 monthly *Has started a small martial arts fighting circuit for local fighters. ~ $50,000 monthly Income - 'Xaki makes $85,000 each month '''Expences - '''Xaki spends $15,000 in upkeep each month '''Total '- $70,000 per month '''Fighting Style Crippling Palms: This fighting style is not essentually a power house type of fighting style. It mainly focuses on attacking the pressure points and weaknesses of the body. This style includes but is not limited to the knowledge of the 385 pressure points, which include the vital points, pain points, break points, and blood points. It takes this knowledge and utilises it to structure a systematic way of shutting down the body. Martial Arts Intuitive Style: In this style Xaki starts to anylise his opponents fighting style and either mimic it or use a better martial arts style to counter it. This comes from many hours of him fighting in various styles and against different forms. From birth Xaki has been exposed to fighting and it has given him a large arselal of styles to choose from. It also allows him to learn a style instantly just by watching it be done or fighting against it. 'Weapon of Choice' Xaki prefers not to resort to the use of weapons. However if forced to he would probably used a small fire arm, such as a pistol. 'Allies' 'Enemies' Rival Companies - These are competition to Xaki and he doesn't like it. He would rather corner the market and get all the business rather than share the wealth. 'Background' ~ The Dark Deeds ~ Xaki Yatsuki, is presently a well adjusted young man with a bright future if he plays his cards right, but everyone has their dark secrets of the past. Xaki's is a bit different, it's not exactly his dark secret as it is his mothers. His mother was a whore, to say it bluntly. His mother wanted desprately to get pregnant and raise a child. So badly, in fact, that she would sleep with any man that wanted to. She didn't really care if there was a father in the picture or not and in a way she got what she wanted. Word of her "services" started getting around and an up in coming gang decided to use her fame for their benifit. A ritual that was for the young bloods of that gang was to rape Xaki's mother and fill her with their seed. She became the object of many gang bang orgies, and one day it happened. Xaki's conception finally came through. However since Xaki was the product of many stranuous gang bangs, the father was never determined. Xaki's mother kind of prefered it that way because now she didn't have to be attached to any of them. She ended up leaving that neighborhood and getting out of the agreement with the gang by just leaving the radar, but now there is a new test. To raise a young boy in this hellish world. ~ The Hellish Upbringing ~ Xaki's mother learned first hand that it is not easy bringing a child into the world. Especially one as dark and twisted as this. The first few years were easily the hardest as Xaki couldnt take care of himself and his mother barely could take care of herself aswell. There were moment whe Xaki would cry for attention and his mother would just light up a cigarette and ignore him. Despite all the little bumps and turns She finally got Xaki into a public school. He started learning how to read and write, count, talk better, and recognise colors. Well needless to say Xaki started getting in trouble at school for his extencive vocabulary. Its funny the first time a 6 year old calls his teacher a bitch, the second not so much. It never changed though, Xaki still talks like a sailor to this day and doesn't give a damn who knows it. Along with learning in school Xaki was also learning on the street. The neighborhood he lived in was not the best for an impressionable child andhe often found himself with the wrong crowd. Soon he ended up becoming just one of the boys though and the neighbor hood boys started teaching him to fight. Basic punching and kicking stuff, your average backyard brawler. He wasn't the greatest little bruiser, but hey the kid had promise. Xaki was also smart, it didn't take him long to put his street knowledge together with his school knoledge. He was getting into highschool level biology and started learning about what places cause more severe inconveniences if hurt. He put that knowledge together with his brawling style and started winning more fights. This made him go to the local wifi shop to look up exactly what he had been doing. He found out about Crippling Palms as a fighting style, apparently one developed in his home town. He started using the online tutorials to learn it for himself and soon became the kid to beat in his neighborhood. ~ Daily Beatings ~ As the kids in his neighborhood started getting older, some dropping out of highschool others graduating, they decided they needed something to pass time. What came of that was sort of a neighborhood wide tournament. All the kids would join this fighting competition and try to prove themselves as a strongest of the neighbors. Of course Xaki joined in on the fun and he didn't do to bad. He beat alot of his younger friends but also learned that his older friends packed quite a punch. To put it short he got beat up, alot. However he also wasn't the worst. Ofter times he would knock out those smaller or arround his size, but once he fought people bigger than him he rarely won. This only added to Xaki's drive to learn more. He wanted to learn to put more umph in his hits. throwing more power and accuracy. He started losing time to do this, sadly. Xaki needed to get out and find a job so he could move out and start his own life. ~ The Start of a Dream ~ Xaki had always had a little hidden talent. Often times in these fights his clothes would get torn. He didnt have the money to go out and buy new clothing all the time when ever he ripped a new shirt in half. So instead Xaki learned how to do patch work, and eventually how to sew. It may not be the most masculine thing in Xaki's life but it keeps clothes on his back. Using this knowledge he started making clothing specifically for him. He even created a little brand name. He called it FXCK, the X because he wasn't allowed to wear clothes with profanity on it at his school, but with the X it was censored so he could. His brand eventually became popular and all his friends wanted him to make them shirts with it on them. He decided that he could make some money so he started making people pay him five dollars and provide a shirt and he would put the branding on them. He started making a large sum of money which Xaki then used to purchase a small store in the shopping portion of District 2. He hired a few salesmen to opperate the store while he can't be there. He also got a machine to make producing his own clothes alot easier. He now has a large surplus of his clothing brand and easily can restock when ever needed. So far the shop makes a decent profit and generates a little buzz. However the fame seems to be rising in its own ways, much to the liking of Xaki. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~ Ark 9 ~ Ark 9 Episode 9: In Da Club 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:Fighter Category:Boxer Category:Mixed Martial Artist Category:NGNPC Category:LightFang